Marry You
by Ectofeature
Summary: La hermana de Rin se va a casar, por lo que el chico se hace cargo de llevar a su cuñado a un club de Striptis como despedida de soltero. Lo que Mikoshiba no sabe es que se traba de un club homosexual. Lo que Rin no sabe es que allí conocerá al pequeño que robará su corazón. / MULTICHAPTER / Ringisa Momotori como pareja secundaria.
1. Body Party

**_AVISO: Este fanfic es probablemente el fanfic más anti-Reigisa de la historia. Gracias por su atención._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Your body is my party<br>I'm doing this little dance for you  
>You got me so excited<br>Now it's just me and you_**

* * *

><p><em><span>"Hermanito... ¡Voy a casarme!"<span>_  
>Cuatro palabras fueron suficiente para que Rin perdiera la cabeza.<br>Su dulce e inocente hermana pequeña, llevaba ya algunos años saliendo con su ex-capitán del equipo de natación, Seijuro Mikoshiba. No era mal chaval en absoluto, pero era su misión de hermano mayor mantener a salvo a su pequeñina, y protegerla de cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño.  
>Preguntó varias veces a la chica si estaba tomándole el pelo. De todas formas, ella era demasiado jóven para casarse. ¡Sólo tenía diecinueve años! Rin se sintió un poco intimidado también. A sus veinte años ni siquiera había perdido la virginidad, cosa que dudaba que Gou tuviese aún, y su hermanita iba a casarse.<br>Aunque había alguien que se tomo la noticia aún peor que Rin. Y ese era el hermano pequeño de Seijuro, Momotaro Mikoshiba.  
>El niñito llevaba encoñado con Gou desde el primer día que su hermano mayor se la presentó, esperando el momento en el que rompiesen para hacer su jugada con la chica. Sabía que el Mikoshiba mayor era un mujeriego de mucho cuidado. Lo que no sabía era que esta vez el muy idiota se había enamorado de verdad.<br>El hermano de Seijuro había intentado convencer en multiples ocasiones a Rin para que se aliase con él, y destruir la pareja. Pero Matsuoka se negaba rotundamente, y le daba un zape simplemente por intentarlo.

Aunque de eso hace ya casi seis meses... Rin no podía creerse que su hermanita pequeña fuese a casarse mañana.  
>Puede que un poco como venganza, o puede que por su recien descubierta faceta de gusto por el mismo sexo, a Rin le pareció divertido llevar a su cuñado de despedida de soltero a un club de striptis homosexual.<br>Un amigo del instituto de Gou con quien Matsuoka había hecho amistad, Rei Ryugazaki, le ayudo a convencer al alto pelirrojo de que irían a un lugar con chicas guapas. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que mirase a otras mujeres cuando iba a casarse con su hermanita. El menor de la familia Mikoshiba también insistió en ir. Y no iban a negarle el placer al niñito, ¿verdad? Además, tenía diechiocho años, era mayor de edad después de todo.  
>Vendaron los ojos de los hermanos, y los subieron al coche de Rin con una sonrisa cómplice.<br>Condujeron unas horas, hasta llegar a un mal barrio de su ciudad. Allí, Ryugazaki leyó en voz baja al conductor el cartel luminoso de color rosa que se presentaba ante ellos.  
>"Dancing Waters"<br>Matsuoka sonrió ampliamente, y aparcó el auto. Los dos pelirrojos del fondo del coche se removieron en sus asientos un poco impacientes, y eso sólo hizo que Rei y Rin tuvieran que aguantar las ganas de reirse.  
>-Bien, chicos. Vamos a entrar, después de eso podreis quitaron las vendas. -Soltó, aparcando el coche un poco alejado del resto. Sabía que iba a acabar mal en un barrio como ese, sinceramente. Pero podía permitirse el arreglarlo. Además todo fuese por pasar un buen rato.<p>

Los cuatro entraron en el local que sorprendentemente era bastante grande. Las luces estaban apagadas, con excepción del escenario principal, las barras de bebidas y algunos pasillos que Rin supuso que serían los baños.  
>Rei soltó los hombros del pequeño Mikoshiba, mientras que el otro hizo lo mismo con el mayor. Los chicos aún no habían conseguido deshacerse de sus vendas, cuando una voz anunció el siguiente número.<br>-Caballeros... Flake Grey.  
>Rin levantó una ceja, intentado evitar una pequeña risa cuando un chico canijo y bajito salió al escenario principal. La canción Body Party de Ciara comenzó a sonar por todo el sitio. Los hermanos Mikoshiba se veían incluso más emocionado que antes, intentando quitarse las vendas con torpeza.<br>El niño parecía incluso menor de edad a ojos de Matsuoka. Y no le extrañaría que lo fuese. En esos sitios y barrios se preacticaba la compra-venta de chicos y chica, bien por medio de secuestro o simplemente por padres que vendían a sus hijos por dinero, la mayoría de los casos para comprar droga.  
>-Umm... Este es uno de los mejores espectáculo. -Ryugazaki se colocó las gafas, cuando el pequeño comenzó a bailar agarrando la barra de metal que se encontraba clavada verticalmente en frente suya. -Aunque no lo pondría en el puesto número uno.<br>-¿Ya has venido antes aquí? -Preguntó Rin, sorprendido.  
>-Bueno... Digamos que mi padre tiene negocios con este sitio.<br>Matsuoka levantó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario. Sabía que Rei era un tipo extraño, pero no se metía en sus asuntos. Y él en los suyos tampoco. Por eso se llevaban tan bien.  
>Ryugazaki tenía razón, sin embargo. El chico de pelo plateado se movía en la barra con gran sensualidad, y de forma casi imposible en la opinión de Rin. Al ser muy delgado, serpenteaba alrededor del palo de forma bastante flexible.<br>Entonces, fue cuando el primero de los hermanos consiguió quitarse la venda. ¡Wow! ¡Progreso!  
>-Esa chica tiene los pechos pequeños... -Comentó Momotaro en un susurro a Rin, cuando el bailarín se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó al público. El más alto sonrió y susurró de vuelta.<br>-Eso es porque es un chico.  
>-Oooh... -El pelirrojo se quedó unos momentos mirando los ojos azules del chico del escenario, y tardó tres minutos antes de reaccionar. Literalmente. Rei los había contado con el cronómetro del móvil. -¡ESPERA! ¿QUÉ?<br>-¿Qué me he perdido? -Seijuro se acercó con la venda aún en la frente incluso más apretada que antes. Por lo menos se la había apartado de los ojos.  
>-¡Nos han traido a un sitio gay! -El pequeño Mikoshiba zarandeó a su hermano ofendido, como si estuviese reclamando que le hiciese caso. El pelirrojo mayor volvió su mirada dorada a los otros dos chicos que se mordían el labio intentando aguantar las risas.<br>-¿Estáis mal de la cabeza? -Se quejó, haciendo la misma mueca estúpida que el pequeño. Desde luego eran iguales.  
>-Venga, venga no os disgusteis. -Rin agarró a los dos Mikoshibas por los hombros. -Tomamos algo, disfrutamos del espectáculo, y volvemos a casa.<br>-¡Pero queremos chicas! -El chico de cabellos granate les dirigió una mirada que helaría la sangre del más valiente.  
>-¿Pensabas que te traería a un lugar con tias buenas el dia antes de la boca con MI hermana?<br>-... B-bueno... Alguna copa... -Comentó Seijuro suspirando. Su hermano aún parecía algo mosqueado. Pero igualmente accedió.

El número del bailarin de pelo plateado acabó, cuando los chicos iban por la mitad de una cerveza. A pesar de las quejas de Momotaro, no pudo apartar la vista del chico. Rin le molestó con eso, pero se defendió con una excucsa barata como "Es que parecía una chica. Métete en tus asuntos".  
>Para el siguiente número principal, los cuatro colocaron sus sillas mirando al escenario por recomendación de Rei. Segú él, ahora llegaba lo mejor.<br>-A continuación. Nuestro número principal. Nevada Tan. -Anunció la voz cansada.  
>Rin paseó su mirada carmesí por el tablado de madera, pero además de la barra utilizada por el chico anterior no había mucho más. La canción de "Skin" de Beyoncé comenzó a sonar por el local, pero aún así nadie había salido, hasta que la cantante empezó la canción.<br>De un lado apareció un chico poco más alto que el anterior, pero igual de delgado. Iba vestido con ropas rosadas, fáciles de quitar. El pelo de este era un rubio fresa bastante bonito, que ocultaban casi por completo unos hermosos ojos fucsia. Desde el momento en el que apareció en el escenario, Rin no pudo apartar la mirada de su pálido rostro. Era increiblemente atrayente. Todo empeoró cuando el chaval comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, bajando por la barra vertical. Rei sonrió de forma casi horripilante, pero Matsuoka no quería perder ningún movimiento del rubio, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en mirar a su amigo.  
>-Es el mejor bailarín del local... Es hermoso, ¿verdad? -Comentó Ryugazaki. Pero Rin lo ignoró.<br>De pronto, el espectaculo acabó antes de lo esperado para el chico de cabellos granate.

Las luces volvieron a ser un poco más claras, y comenzaron a abrirse los puestos más pequeños de baile con bailarines no tan buenos como el rubio que acababan de presenciar. Pero Rin se sentía bastante confuso. Quería saber más de ese chico. Se veía tan... Inocente. Tan perfecto. Esa mirada, ese rostro, esos pasos de bailes. Era casi como un ángel.  
>-¿Nos acercamos a uno de esos? -Comentó Mikoshiba, un poco borracho tras acabar su tercera birra.<br>-Yo tengo que ir al baño... -Declaró Momotaro, frotándose un ojo. Solía hacer eso cuando tenía sueño. El más pequeño del grupo también había bebido bastante, y a Rin no le extrañaría que se fuese a caer por el camino. Pero sinceramente le daba igual.  
>-Vale, no tardes chaval.<br>-Nooo~  
>Mientras sus ojos carmesíes seguían al pelirrojo que se tambaleaba por el camino, su mirada se cruzó con un rubito que se acercaba en esos momentos a una de las barras para pedir algo. Como si estuviese hipnotizado, se acercó al chico y se sentó a su lado, dejándo a Mikoshiba con Rei que fueron a uno de los puestos de bailarines. Les puso como excusa que "iría a ver como se las apañaba Momotaro".<p>

-...Hola. -Saludó Matsuoka. El rubio, que era mucho más bajito que el lo miró con sus ojos rosados. Pero era extraño. No era esa tierna tímida mirada del escenario. Es más, casi tenían asco en ellos.  
>-Hola. -Susurró, arrastrando los sonidos como si se tratase de una serpiente. -Si crees que vas a llevarme a la cama sin pagar estás equivocado. -Su voz era aguda como la de un niño, pero su tono era evidentemente molesto, lo que le hacía sonar maduro.<br>-¿Qué? ¡No! No pretendía eso.  
>-Oh... Vale... -El chico sonrió un poco, aunque se veía algo más confiado no era del todo sincera.<br>-Quería esto... Felicitarte por tu actuación.  
>-Gracias. No fue de las mejores, pero estuvo bien supongo.<br>-Esto... Soy... Rin. Encantado. -El rubio levantó las cejas sorprendido un par de segundos pero pronto cambió esa tierna expresió que por primera vez se veía verdadera, de vuelta a una máscara para ocultar sus sentimientos.  
>-Oh... Es un bonito nombre... Para una chica. -El bailarín soltó una pequeña risa, la cual siguió Matsuoka. -Soy Nevada Tan.<br>-Es... Un nombre lindo. Pero no es real, ¿verdad?  
>-Claro que no. -Nevada se estiró un poco y sonrió misteriosamente. -Perteneció a una pequeña asesina de once años. -Rin levantó una ceja.<br>-Interesante...  
>-Umm... Me has caído bien. -El rubio se levantó de un saltito. -He acabado por esta noche. ¿Te apetece salir de aquí?<br>-Es que... Vengo con mi cuñado y...  
>-Ummm... Está bien. -No dejó acabar al chico de cabellos granate, y se levantó con una mueca. -Rajado.<br>Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, y tal y como esperaba Rin comenzó a seguirlo. El bailarín sonrió de forma ladina.  
>-Espera.<br>-¿Te apuntas al final, niño-niña?  
>-Eh... No me llames así. -Rin frunció el ceño.<br>-Perdona. -Nevada soltó una pequeña risita. -¿Vienes?  
>-... Seh.<p>

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El tono de un teléfono comenzó a retumbar en la cabeza de Rin, que cerró los ojos con aún más fuerza. El coco le dolía horrores. Tenía un resacón del carajo. ¿Quién coño le estaría llamando ahora?  
>Abrió sus ojos carmesí lentamente, cuando de pronto notó una presión rodeando su torso que por algún motivo estaba desnudo. Por suerte aún llevaba ropa interior. Paseó su mirada hasta el dueño de los brazos que lo rodeaban. Esta no era la primera noche que despertaba así, pero era completamente distinto.<br>Un pequeño ángel pálido dormía babeando la almohada en la que estaba apoyado. El rostro de Rin comenzó a ponerse del color de su pelo. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?  
>Estiró el brazo que tenía libre hasta su móvil, y lo cogió.<br>-¿Diga...? -Susurró.  
>-¿¡RIN!? ¿Dónde estás? Se supone que deberías estar aquí HACE UNA HORA. ¡Eres el padrino! ¿Y por qué tiene Momotaro la nariz rota? ¿Por qué mi prometido llega con unas ojeras enormes? ¿Qué hicisteis anoche? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS JODER!?<br>-Gou. Rela-  
>-ES KOU ME CAGO EN LA PUTA. KOU.<br>-Kou. Escucha.  
>-NO. TU ESCUCHAME RIN. COMO NO VENGAS EN QUINCE MINUTOS-<br>-E-es que no se donde estoy.  
>-¡UGGGH! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Ya hablaremos tu y yo! Ve al banquete o te crujo.<br>Su hermana colgó el teléfono, y Rin suspiró.  
>Primero tendría que deshacerse del agarré del bailarín rubito.<br>Y de todas formas... ¿Cómo se habría roto el enano Mikoshiba la nariz? Seguro que era una historia estúpida de la que se reíria por generaciones.


	2. Ready or Not

_**Ready or not, here I come**_  
><em><strong>Where you at?<strong>_  
><em><strong>The night is young<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the crowd the music's loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I will find you<strong>_

* * *

><p>El pequeño rubio abrió sus ojos con diversión, mientras el chico de la noche anterior intentaba apartar las pálidas manos de su torso. Se veía bastante guapo. No acostumbraba a tener clientes atractivos en el local, por lo que la aparición de ese tipo sorprendió al niñito. En sus diecinueve años de edad no había tenido el placer de dormir al lado de alguién tan sexy... Por desgracia sólo fue eso. Dormir.<br>-¿Vas a alguna parte? -Cuestionó, apretando su agarre con más fuerza. -Me debes algo, ¿sabes?  
>Rin se removió un poco incómodo, mientras que el bailarín se las apañaba para inmovilizarlo.<br>-¿A qué te refieres? -Matsuoka hizo una mueca, enseñando sus afilados dientes.  
>-Pues que me dejaste a dos velas, guapo. -Se quejó el chico. -No me digas que no te acuerdas...<br>-¿Lo hice...?  
>Tampoco le extrañaba, sinceramente. Puede que haya intentado hacerlo en otras ocasiones, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Acababa en la cama de un desconocido bastante decepcionado. Por supuesto no es que le diese un gatillazo o algo así. ¡Él era Rin Matsuoka! Es que simplemente... Se dormía en medio de los preliminares.<br>Daba la casualidad que este desconocido era increiblemente adorable.  
>-Lo siento... -Se disculpó, deshaciendose del agarre del pequeño de ojos rosas, que se veía confuso. -Pero tengo que ir a una boda.<br>El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, y luego comenzó a reír de forma escandalosa.  
>-¡No jodas! ¿Vas a casarte? ¿Y la novia sabe que te gustan los hombres?<br>-¿Qué? ¡No! -Rin se levantó, y agarró sus pantalones del suelo, dándole una hermosa visión al chico que sonrió de forma exagerada. -Se casa mi hermana.  
>Matsuoka rebuscó por el suelo que estaba lleno de ropa y paquetes de dulces. Comenzaba a ponerse un poco demasiado nervioso. La suciedad y el desorden le molestaban muchísimo, y si seguía en ese lugar un rato más iba a darle algo.<br>-Ya veo... -Comentó el bailarín, agarrando las sábanas con sus pequeñas manos, aún sonriendo un poco. -¿Por eso vinisteis anoche? -El chico de cabellos granate lo miró de reojo.  
>-Si.<br>Por fin reunió toda su ropa, listo para marcharse. Antes de siquiera salir de la habitación se giró al pequeño ángel.  
>-Siento... Lo de ayer... Si esperabas... Esto...<br>-¡Hahaha! Nada, hombre. Ya tendremos ocasión de intimar, ¿no? Tienes mi número en tu móvil. -El rubio le guiñó uno de sus ojos rosados, haciendo que el más alto se sonrojara un poco.  
>Puede que no fuese lo más acertado, y puede que se arrepintiese después. Pero qué demonios. La pregunta salió de sus labios como por un instinto el cual no intentó reprimir.<br>-¿Quiéres acompañarme?  
>-Hahaha... ¿Perdón? -El bailarin cambió su expresión a una divertida, casi de burla. -Las bodas no son lo mío...<br>-Oh pero lo aburrido ya ha pasado. Ahora iba a ir al banquete. ¿No quieres venir?  
>Parpadeó un par de veces, al ver que la pregunta iba totalmente en serio, y ladeó la cabeza.<br>-¿Me dejarás tú la ropa?  
>-Umm... Claro, ¿por qué no?<br>El pequeño sonrió de lado.  
>-Vale. Me apunto. -Y dicho esto, comenzó a vestirse con ropa del suelo, ante una mueca de disgusto del más alto.<br>La casa del bailarin era bastante pequeña. Al salir de su habitación, entraron directamente a un, igual de desordenado salón con cocina americana. Rin le preguntó al bailarin si vivía solo, por simple curiosidad, pero él le contestó que no, señalando una puerta opuesta a la suya.  
>-Ahí duerme mi compañero de piso. Pero él trabaja hasta tarde. Probablemente esté durmiendo. -Susurró el de ojos rosas, con diversión. -No hagamos ruido, ¿si?<br>Y después de eso, con una gran sonrisa en los labios pateó una lata de refresco hacia la puerta de su compañero.  
>-¡NO EMPIECES! -Se oyó casi de inmediato a una voz un poco más aguda que la del chico.<br>-¡Lo siento~! -Respondió el bailarín, con una pequeña risa disimulada. Luego volvió a susurrar. -Venga, vámonos.

Llegaron al coche de Rin que para la sorpresa del alto estaba en perfecto estado. El bailarín comentó, sorprendido que era un coche caro pero además de eso no volvió a hablar y subió al lugar del co-piloto con una sonrisita.  
>Matsuoka comenzó a conducir, con un agujero en el estómago. Aún quedaban unas horas para el banquete, así que pararía en su piso para darse una ducha y cambiar de ropa. De paso también le daría algo de ropa al pequeño rubio, que lo miraba fascinado. Podría ser molesto, pero a Rin no se lo pareció.<br>-Bueno... ¿Y cuál es tu nombre verdadero? -La expresión del bailarín cambió a una de asco. -No puedo presentarte por ahí con nombre de Stripper, ¿sabes?  
>El pequeño dudó unos instantes, y luego sonrió.<br>-Es un secreto.  
>-¡Oh, vamos! -Miró de reojo un par de segundos al niño, y luego los volvió a la carretera. -Al menos inventate algo.<br>-Nagisa... -Empezó el chico pasado un buen rato.  
>-Oh es un bonito nombre. Pero si vas a inventarte uno elige de chico. Te he dicho que no me gusta que te burles de mi nombre. -El rubio frunció el ceño, e infló las mejillas.<br>-¡Eres idiota! Ese ES mi nombre. -Se cruzó de brazos, y miró a otro lado para no tener que posar su visión en Rin.  
>-¿Eh? ¿En serio?<br>-Si.  
>-Es... -El más alto sonrió. -Es un bonito nombre.<br>El bailarín se sonrojó un poco, y rodó sus ojos hasta el suelo. Frunció los labios, y respondió con un susurro.  
>-Gracias...<br>-No hay de qué.  
>Un incómodo silencio invadió el auto, donde lo único que captaban los oidos de los chicos era su propia respiración y la del otro. Nagisa un poco harto de esto abrió la boca para hablar, pero Rin lo hizo primero.<br>-Hemos llegado. -Declaró aparcando enfrente de un lujoso apartamento. Cuando salió de este, con una sonrisa, le dio las llaves a un señor que se veía como un mayordomo de los dibujos animados.  
>Subieron en un ascensor a un piso bastante alto para el que tuvo que meter una llave. Nagisa miró alrededor con una sonrisa. Tantos lujos... Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esta sensación.<br>-Venga. -Sonrió Rin al ver el radiante e ilusionado rostro del rubio. -Vamos.  
>Salieron del ascensor en el piso doce, y las puertas abrieron directamente a una casa. No era gigante, pero tampoco pequeña. Comparada con la del bailarin era una mansión desde luego.<br>-Ponte cómodo. Puedes coger algo de desayunar o algo. Voy a darme una ducha rápida, ¿vale?  
>-Umm... ¿Te acompaño? -El rubio sonrió ante el sonrojo del chico más alto. -Es broma.<p>

En cuanto Matsuoka entró por una puerta que supuso que sería el baño, Nagisa se acercó a la cocina en busca de dulces. Abrió la nevera pero no encontró nada rico ahí. Algunas verduras, carne, pesacado, sobras de burritos picantes... Ew...  
>Se acercó a los armarios, suponiendo que tendría las cosas de desayuno en ese lugar, pero nada. Algún paquete de patatas pero no mucho más.<br>-¡Qué asco, Riiiiin! -Se quejó, lanzandose al sofá con una bolsa de Doritos.  
>-¿ME HABLAS? -Preguntó el chico de cabellos granate, mezclando su voz con el del agua corriente.<br>-NOOOO.  
>Un poco deprimido por no poder complacer su paladar dulce, Nagisa empezó a cotillear el único dormitorio de la habitación. El de Rin. Aún comiendo Doritos abrió un cajón para encontrar bóxers y todo tipo de ropa interior de marca. Sonrió, y agarró uno de ellos con las manos manchadas.<br>-Ummm... No está mal. -Rió para si mismo, y los lanzó al suelo sin molestarse en cerrar el cajón.  
>Después abrió el armario, para encontrar toda la ropa que uno podría imaginarse. El tipo no tenía mal gusto después de todo. De pronto, oyó el agua cortarse y el pequeño se puso un poco nervioso por los bóxers blancos manchados.<br>-¿Nagisa?  
>Oh mierda.<br>Cerró el cajón de un golpe y agarró la ropa interior, sólo manchandolos aún mas de naranja. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Meterselos en el bolsillo de la sudadera.  
>-Oh, aquí estás. -Rin entró con una toalla rodeandole la cadera. El pequeño rubio sin sacar las manos del bolsillo, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.<br>-Tienes un buen cuerpo.  
>-¿Eh? Oh. Gracias... -El chico de pelos granate apartó la mirada, y se volvió al armario. -¿Um? ¿Y esto?<br>-¿El qué? -Nagisa se acercó hasta su lado, y palideció al encontrar el paquete de Doritos encima de su cara ropa.  
>-Maldita sea... -Matsuoka suspiró. -Ya ha estado comiendo Gou aquí de nuevo. Mira que le digo que no se cuele en mi casa...<br>-¿G-Gou?  
>-Mi hermana. A veces le da ansiedad y se cuela para comer. Tengo bastante comida porque se que viene a menudo. Tal vez estaba nerviosa por la boda... -El chico alto hizo una mueca de tristeza. -Y yo no he estado ahí...<br>El pequeño rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse culpable.  
>-Lo siento... -Susurró.<br>-¿Eh? No es tu culpa. -Sonrió Rin. -Por cierto, toma. Te dejo un traje. Me queda pequeño así que puede que a ti te este bien. También puedes ducharte si quieres.  
>-Vale... -El niño le devolvió la sonrisa.<p>

En cuanto Nagisa salió del baño con el traje que le quedaba a la perfección, Rin le puso una corbata rosa. _"Hace juego con tus ojos"_ le dijo con una sonrisa. El pequeño rubio se sonrojó levemente, pero accedió.  
>Después, volvieron al coche de Rin para marchar al banquete que se celebraba en un lujoso restaurante, famoso por sus postres. Esto animó bastante al chico que le metía prisas al más alto para que llegasen de los primeros. La verdad es que eso le hacía gracia.<br>Por fin aparcó al lado del coche que reconoció como el de su hermana.  
>-¿Preparado para conocer a la bestia? -Sonrió el de cabellos granate. Nagisa le agarró de la manga.<br>-P-pero... ¿Yo quién soy?  
>-¿Eh? Pffft... Hahahaha ¿Quién vas a ser? -El rubito se sonrojó ante la risa del más alto. Pero este le agarró la mano, con una gran sonrisa. -Eres mi acompañante, Nagisa... Eh... N-Nagisa...<br>-Hazuki. -Sonrió con algo más de confianza.  
>-Nagisa Hazuki. -Rin rió un poco más, y salieron del coche con rostros divertidos.<p>

Al entrar en el restaurante, se dieron cuenta de que aún era un poco temprano. Sólo estaban Mikoshiba y Gou hablando con los camareros, acompañados de Momotaro que tomaba un refresco apoyado en la mesa.  
>Ambos chicos se acercaron al menor de los Mikoshiba. Llevaba algunas tiritas largas de color blanco alrededor de su nariz, manchada de lo que Rin diría que es sangre.<br>-Hola, canijo. -Saludó sentándose a su lado seguido de Nagisa.  
>-¡Hola!<br>-Oh... Hola Rin... -Respondió el pelirrojo. -Y... eh...  
>-Este es Nagisa. Es mi acompañante. -Sonrió el más alto.<br>-Encantado, Nagisa. -Le dió la mano al pequeño rubio. -Yo soy Momotaro Mikoshiba.  
>-Igualmente. -Asintió Hazuki. -¿Qué te ha pasado... En la nariz?<br>-Eso. Gou estaba que perdía los papeles hace unas horas por eso.  
>El pelirrojo comenzó a reír, casi orgulloso. Nagisa y Rin intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad, y volvieron su vista al chico que comenzaba a comentar su relato.<p>

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Momotaro acababa de salir de los baños, con expresión cansada. Daría su vida por acostarse ahora mismo en cualquier lugar blandito. Juraría que el suelo era un buen sitio, pero aún estaba lo bastante sobrio como para saber que eso estaba mal. Tal vez después de otra cerveza lo vería de forma distinta.  
>Se sentó en la barra para pedir ese elixir de Dioses, cuando oyó algo a su lado. Rin hablaba con un chico rubio bastante delgado. No, no. De ahí no venía. Del otro lado. Se giró a su izquierda donde el chico de pelo plateado que antes bailaba en la barra estaba siendo molestado por un tipo. El pequeño Mikoshiba entrecerró sus ojos dorados, dispuesto a actuar. Pero después de unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír por parte del bailarín, el tipo se esfumó. De todas formas, Momo pensó que estaría bien preguntar al chico si se encontraba bien. Asi que se acercó...<br>-O-oye... -Agarró su hombro, ya que un poco más bajito que él, aunque no mucho.  
>Lo siguiente que vio fueron unos ojos azules que se volvían a mirarlo con odio.<br>-Te he dicho que dejes de tocar los cojones. -Soltó el chico con la voz un poco grave, y trás eso un puño se acercó a la cara del pelirrojo con tal fuerza que lo lanzó al suelo.  
>Mikoshiba se agarró la nariz, mientras que todo lo que veía era una luz blanca, y lo único que sentía era un agudo dolor en el centro de la cara.<br>-¡Oh, dios! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! -El chico de ojos azules, ahora con una voz un poco más aguda, se agachó a su altura. -Lo siento de verdad, te he confundido con alguien. Perdóname.  
>-N-no tranquilo... -Momotaro se quitó la mano de la cara, mientras que volvía a recuperar la vista. -Que fuerza... Hehehe...<br>-¡Tienes sangre! ¡De verdad, lo siento!  
>-Tranquilo, tranquilo.<p>

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Y después de eso nos fuimos a Urgencias.  
>Rin y Nagisa se mirarón con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros, intentando no reír. Pero fue inevitable, y las risas invadieron el lugar llamando la atención de los recién casados.<br>-¡Rin! ¡Ahí estás!  
>El más alto sonrió un poco nervioso.<br>-Ah... Hola.  
>-AH. HOLA. -Gou lo imitó con un tono tonto, del que Nagisa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. -¡Te he esperado una hora! <strong>UNA. HORA.<strong>  
>-Lo siento, Gou... Yo-<br>-KOU.  
>Matsuoka se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca.<br>-Escucha. La he cagado, ¿vale? -Suspiró, y abrazó a su hermana, para sorpresa de la enfadada chica. -Puede que... Simplemente no quería reconocer que te casas...  
>La menor de los Matsuoka suspiró también, y correspondió al abrazo del chico.<br>-Está bien...  
>-Se parecen mucho. -Comentó Nagisa para Momotaro.<br>-Uh... ¿Y tú quién eres?  
>-¡Soy Nagisa! -El pequeño rubio sonrió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Se había acostumbrado a decir su nombre, por fin.<br>-Es mi acompañante. -Se excuso Rin con otra sonrisa. -No importa, ¿verdad?  
>-Uh... S-supongo... -La novia ladeó la cabeza, y sonrió al chico. -Bienvenido, Nagisa.<br>-¡Ah! ¡Gracias! Felicidades, Gou por tu boda.  
>La chica entrecerró los ojos, intentado no perder la paciencia.<br>-Es Kou.  
>-¿Huh? Pero Rin me dijo que es Gou.<br>-Vale, pero llamame Kou.  
>-¿Gou?<br>-Kou.  
>-¡Gou!<br>-Kou.  
>-Kou.<br>-¡Gou!  
>El rubio sonrió ampliamente.<br>-Bien, Gou.  
>-¡Ugggh!<br>Eso sólo causo la risa de los presentes, incluso la de la chica, olvidando el tema de llegar tarde. Por algún motivo, Nagisa se sentía mejor que nunca.

La gente empezó a llegar, y con ello empezó el banquete. Por algún motivo, en el momento que Rei entró por las puertas, Nagisa agarró de la manga a Rin y ocultó su rostro con el menú. Tras insistirle varias veces al chico que por qué hacía eso sin respuesta aparente, Matsuoka lo dió por perdido y pidió su comida. El pequeño rubio tenía que admitirlo. Era cierto. Era el mejor pastel de chocolate que había probado en su vida.  
>Después de la comida, comenzaron los bailes empezando por los novios. Después de ver el primer baile, Rin sonrió y se llevó a Nagisa a un lugar apartado.<br>-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó el chico, impaciente. -¡La fiesta está allí!  
>-Lo se, pero escucha. -El más alto se mordió el labio inferior, y el rubio se preguntó como es que no se hacía daño con esos dientacos. -Quería... Decirte algo.<br>-¿Umm...? ¡Dispara!  
>-Verás... Nos conocemos desde hace literalmente doce horas, ¿verdad? Pero... A ver... -Matsuoka se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca. -Pensaba que... Tu vida no debe ser muy buena, ¿verdad?<br>-Verdad. -Asintió Nagisa, ladeando la cabeza.  
>-Y esto em... Te invito... A vivir conmigo. -Los ojos rosados del pequeño parpadearon un par de veces. -Vale, espera no. No soy un psicópata ni nada de eso te lo juro. Pero... Lo hemos pasado tan bien y... Eh... No lo se... Pensé que... Podrías dejar de... O sea... Trabajar ahí y...<br>-Rin... -Nagisa le sonrió. -Me encantaría.  
>-¿Eh? ¿En serio?<br>-¡Claro! ¡Sería idiota si me negase! Es como en Pretty Woman. -Rió Nagisa, pero pronto su sonrisa se volvió amarga. -Pero...  
>-¿Pero?<br>-Tendremos que hacerlo a escondidas... Quiero decir... No pueden pillarme. -El rubio entrecerró los ojos. -Es... Es complicado...  
>-Claro. Lo entiendo.<br>-Y... Tengo que salir de aquí...-El más bajito bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior como Matsuoka hace unos minutos. -Nadie... Puede saber que yo he venido. Nadie puede saber nada, ¿vale?  
>-Oh... Te ayudaré a salir. No lo sabía... -El más alto esperó que Nagisa le contase algo más. Pero no lo hizo.<br>-¡Vale! Pero primero tengo que ir al baño. Esperame aquí. -Hazuki sonrió ampliamente. -Luego iremos a recoger las cosas de mi piso.  
>-¡Genial! -Rin le devolvió la sonrisa, aún un poco curioso.<p>

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Rin? -Había pasado casi un cuarto de hora, cuando Momotaro se acercó al chico de cabellos granate que estaba sentado en el suelo, esperando.  
>-Oh, hola enano.<br>-¿Qué haces aquí? -El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, comiendo un trozo de tarta.  
>-Espero a Nagisa. Ha ido al baño. -Respondió inocentemente el más alto. Mikoshiba cambió su expresión a una confusa.<br>-¿Nagisa? Salió de aquí hace un rato. Dijo que os habíais peleado, y que no le volvieses a llamar.  
>-¿Eh? -Rin parpadeó un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño.<br>-¿Ha pasado algo?  
>-... -El de cabello granate miró la pantalla de su móvil, reflejando el número del pequeño rubio. -No, pero... Creo que volveré a ir a ese local esta noche. Tengo que hablar con él.<br>-¿En serio? ¡Yo me apunto! -Rin levantó una ceja, mirando al de ojos dorados. Pero luego asintió.  
>-Vale. Cuando acabe el banquete sube a mi coche.<br>-¡Eso está hecho!


	3. Love the Way you Lie

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_  
><em><strong>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<strong>_

* * *

><p>El banquete acabó bastante tarde. Lo suficiente como para que el Dancing Waters ya estuviese abierto. Cuando las familias Matsuoka-Mikoshiba y amistades, comenzaron a coger sus coches, Momotaro y Rin se miraron. El pequeño pelirrojo subió al coche, en el asiento del co-piloto mientras que el mayor hablaba con su hermana y cuñado.<br>-Bueno. Me llevaré al enano a dormir en mi casa. Ya sabes... Noche de chicos. -Sonrió de lado, enseñando sus afilados dientes. Gou hizo una mueca.  
>-¿Estás seguro de que estaréis bien? Sinceramente, hermanito con Momo pierdes la paciencia en nada. -La chica se cruzó de brazos. -No quiero enterarme de que lo hiciste dormir en el ascensor o algo así.<br>-¡Estaremos bien! -Soltó Rin, algo ofendido. -Además no va a ser eso de lo que te preocupes esta noche... ¿O sí?  
>La chica se sonrojó, apretando los puños, mientras Seijuro soltaba una risa sonora.<br>-Vamos, seguro que pasan una noche divertida. -Declaró el novio.  
>-Bueno... Portate bien con él. -Gou rodeó los ojos, y se marchó en el coche de recién casados con su nuevo marido.<br>Rin subió a su auto, y lo puso en marcha cuando se aseguró que todos los invitados ya se habían marchado. Comenzó a conducir en silencio hacia el mal barrio de la ciudad, lo cual le iba a llevar algo de tiempo.  
>-¿Cómo es que vamos al local de nuevo? -Preguntó Momotaro de pronto con una sonrisa. Matsuoka lo miró de reojo, antes de volver a poner su vista en la carretera.<br>-¿Has venido sin saber si quiera por qué?  
>-Umm... Sí...<br>-Heh... No me digas que te has cambiado de acera y al final te ha gustado el sitio. -Bromeó el chico, seguido de una risa. Pero la risa se fue atenuando, al ver que no obtenía respuesta del chico. -Espera... ¿En serio?  
>-¡No he dicho nada! -Mikoshiba frunció el ceño.<br>-No, no. No es nada malo. -Rin se encogió de hombros. -Y por si no lo sabías Nagisa trabaja ahí.  
>-¿Eh? ¿En serio? -El más alto asintió en silencio.<br>-Pero no puedes ir por ahí diciendo su nombre. Para ti es Nevada Tan. -Respondió. -Por cierto, tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Si ves que todo se pone feo agarras mi coche y te vas, ¿de acuerdo?  
>-Pero... No se conducir... -Momotaro puso mirada de cachorro abandonado.<br>-Pues aprendes sobre la marcha. -Se encogió de hombros, Rin. Y ahí acabó la conversación.

Llegaron al sitio, pero Rin condujo un poco más.  
>-¡EH! ¡TE LO HAS PASADO! -Señaló Mikashiba de forma molesta, levantandose de su asiento, y mirando hacia detrás.<br>-Lo se, enano. Pero no quiero que los borrachos me jodan el coche. Lo aparcaré en este descampado, ¿vale? -El más pequeño asintió, mientras el coche comenzaba a pararse.  
>Comenzaron a caminar hasta el local, en silencio cuando Rin le dio las llaves de su coche al pelirrojo. El chico las agarró, y las metió en la sudadera amarilla que había llevado a la boda.<br>Al entrar por las puertas, muchos bailarines y clientes se les quedaron mirando. Sobre todo a Matsuoka, que con el traje parecía alguien importante. Momotaro se perdió entre la multitud en menos de cinco minutos... Se veía venir. Asi que Rin se centró en lo que había venido, y se acercó a la barra principal del local. Donde se solían pedir los bailes privados.  
>-Buenas noches. -Saludó el chico alto, posando sus ojos carmesíes en el recepcionista, de mediana edad. El hombre se le quedó mirando un poco intimidado, e intentado aparentar autoridad le preguntó que qué deseaba. -¿Cuánto costaría un baile privado con Nevada Tan?<br>-Lo siento, señor. -El recepcionista sonrió, esta vez con diversión. -Nevada no está disponible para un baile privado. Es muy demandado, ¿sabe usted?  
>Rin levantó una ceja, y luego soltó un bufido mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. De esta sacó un fajo de billetes, y comenzó a poner uno por uno en la mesa hasta llegar a los dos mil dólares. El hombre miró el dinero con sorpresa.<br>-¿Y cree que esto cancelará todas sus citas de esta noche? Puede quedarse con la mitad. -Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. -Será nuestro secreto.  
>-... Debo tomar sus datos, por motivos de seguridad. -El recepcionista agarró los billetes, y se los metió en el bolsillo del pecho. Matsuoka ensanchó su sonrisa, satisfecho.<br>-Kurosaki Yuuya. -Soltó con seguridad, sin pensarlo dos veces. Era el nombre que solía usar cuando no quería que se supiese su identidad. Presentía que este debía ser el caso.  
>-Señor Kurosaki, venga conmigo.<p>

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta la última puerta. El recepcionista abrió, para mostrar una habitación oscura. En medio, detrás de la barra vertical personal, había un sillón rodeado de sombras, Rin supuso que era para que el bailarin no reconociese a la persona que le había contratado, y eso sinceramente le venía perfecto. A los lados, cortinas. Al parecer todas las habitaciones estaban conectadas, sólo separadas por esta tela. Una buena medida en caso de homicidio o violación. Con un grito, todo el mundo podía saber lo que estaba pasando.  
>Quien hubiese planeado esto era inteligente desde luego.<br>-Nevada Tan vendrá en seguida. Póngase cómodo.  
>Matsuoka no respondió, y entró al cuarto mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.<br>Se sentó en el sillón en silencio, mientras algunos pensamientos invadían su mente. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle a Nagisa igualmente? Si ese era su verdadero nombre... Tal vez el chico sólo le había gastado una broma pesada y ni siquiera quería saber nada de él.  
>No pudo especular mucho más, porque la puerta volvió a abrirse para revelar una delgada figura de pelo rubio fresa. Rin no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, posando su mano en la mejilla derecha.<p>

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Momotaro andaba por el local en busca de "cierta persona". Por supuesto no por los motivos que Rin había insinuado. No es que le gustase el chico de perfecto pelo plateado, es que simplemente le pareció que podían mantener una interesante charla sobre... Cosas.  
>-¿De vuelta aquí? -Una voz aguda, y una pequeña mano en su hombro hizo que el pelirrojo diese un pequeño salto. Al volverse se encontró con los mismos ojos azules preocupados de ayer. -Oh. Lo siento mucho. No quería asustarte.<br>-¡Hola! -Mikoshiba sonrió como un idiota al ver de quien se trataba. -¡N-No me has asustado!  
>-Oh... ¿Estás mejor de eso? -El bailarín se fijó en su nariz. -De nuevo lo siento mucho.<br>-No es nada. -El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por la nuca. -Vine a... Ahh... A acompañar a mi amigo. Quería ver un bailarín y... eso...  
>-Ya veo. -Rió un poco el chico. -¿Y lo pasas bien?<br>-No... Bueno ahora si. Pero quiero decir... Porque estamos hablando y eso... -Eso hizo que riese con aún más fuerza. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
>-Tu forma de hablar. -El chico de cabellos plateados se tapó la boca con la mano. -Pausas mucho, y eso es signo de que estás nervioso y de que mientes. De alguna forma es lindo.<br>-¿Um? Suenas como un psicólogo. -Comentó Momotaro ladeando la cabeza.  
>-¿Eh? -El bailarin dejó de reír, pero conservó una sonrisita divertida. -¿Tu crees?<br>-¡Sí! -El pelirrojo sonrió, mientras se quedaba unos segundos observando esos profundos ojos que parecían zafiros. -Soy Momotaro, por cierto.  
>-Encantado, Momotaro. Yo soy-<br>La voz del chico se vio interrumpida por la puerta, que se abría de repente, parando la música y encendiendo las luces. El de cabellos plateados palideció al ver a dos hombres entrar al local con gafas de sol, a pesar de que era de noche.  
>Lo primero que se le vino a la mente del chico fue agarrar al pelirrojo por la muñeca, y salir corriendo hasta una de las salas de baile privado. Mikoshiba fue a protestar pero... No lo hizo.<br>Cuando entraron a la habitación, con todo el alboroto, el pelirrojo abrió la boca para preguntar que qué le había dado. Pero no pudo, porque justo cuando fue a hablar se oyó un disparo en la recepción. Seguido de gritos, y más disparos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rin se levantó del asiento, antes de que Nagisa si quiera se acercase a la barra.  
>-Ummm... ¿Quiere algo, señor Kurosaki? -Preguntó el rubio, un poco extrañado.<br>-Pues... Principalmente, saber por qué te marchaste así esta tarde. -El más alto salió de las sombras, cruzándose de brazos. El pequeño lo miró con esos ojos rosados, reflejando sorpresa, aunque pronto esta expresión se volvió a una de enfado.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí? -Soltó.<br>-Yo te he preguntado primero. -Rin frunció el ceño, apoyándose en la barra de metal. -Responde.  
>-No lo entenderías. -Replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Simplemente... No quiero verte de nuevo, ¿vale?<br>-¿Qué te he hecho yo? -Matsuoka apretó los puños, ofendido a la vez que dolido.  
>-Cállate. -El rubio se giró, al notar su voz comenzar a quebrarse. -No quiero. Vete. Déjame en paz.<br>Fue entonces cuando oyeron el disparo. Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos, mientras sus rostros palidecían, aunque por razones distintas.  
>-Oh mierda. Momotaro.<br>-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Lo has traído aquí? -Nagisa hizo una mueca. -Menuda irrespondabilidad. Hoy no es buen día...  
>-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?<br>-Bueno...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Hoy es día de cobro, y el señor quiere que despejemos el local. Y los que no se van... Bueno... -El bailarin se encogió de hombros. -Ya lo has oído.  
>-¿Huh? ¿Y por qué me has traido a mi aquí?<br>-Ibas a replicar, ¿verdad? -Sonrió el chico, un poco. Mikoshiba se sonrojó levemente, y apartó la vista.  
>-Entonces... -Empezó cambiando de tema. -¿Cómo salgo de aquí?<p>

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-No. No pienso irme.  
>-¿No me has oído? TE MATARÁN. Además, no pueden verme contigo, idiota. -Nagisa empezó a empujar a Rin por las cortinas, para llegar a la ventana de la última habitación, aunque el más alto ponía todo su esfuerzo en no irse.<br>-¿Por eso te fuiste esta tarde?  
>-Rin, por favor no seas tonto. Vamos.<br>La puerta se abrió de golpe, cuando Nagisa le pegó un empujón al de pelo granate, a la otra habitación. Una voz grave inundó el sitio, la cual Rin escuchó a la perfección.  
>-¿Y Kurosaki?<br>-Lo he echado. Ya se que es dia de cobro, no soy tonto. Volverá en una hora. -Declaró el chico con un tono serio, sin tartamudear ni un instante. Con el tacón de su zapato le pisó la mano a Rin, que intentaba llamar su atención.  
>-Date prisa. El señor quiere verte.<br>La puerta se cerró, y Nagisa suspiró aliviado.  
>-Esperame aquí. Ahora vuelvo. -Susurró a la nada con voz quebrada, y salió de la habitación.<p>

Rin se quedó pensando...  
>¿El señor...? Desde luego, era alguien que sin duda le daba miedo a Nagisa por el tono de su voz. Y sólo por ese hecho, ya se había ganado el odio de Matsuoka.<p> 


End file.
